Spur of the Moment
by dancin' chicky18
Summary: What if the events at the end of Avalon High were completely changed? You're about to find out... WillElle
1. It only takes a moment

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic that is definitely in need of a new and better title… (If you have any ideas put it in your reviews please!). I don't appreciate flames.

Disclaimer: All characters (at least so far…) in this fanfic are property of Meg Cabot, and the first few paragraphs (shown in italics) of this fic are from the book Avalon High and can be found on pages 265 and 266.

Chapter 1: It only takes a moment

"_You've got problems, Marco," Will said, in a preternaturally calm voice. "You need help. Put the gun down and let's talk about this."_

"_It's too late for talking." Marco was starting to lose his cool. His voice had risen, and not just because the thunder overhead was growing even louder and more menacing. "Get off that rock, Will, or I swear I'll shoot your girlfriend in the head. What is she doing back there anyway? Yo! Lily Maid! Get out from behind there. I'm not kidding. I'll blow a hole right through him I swear."_

_I scrambled back up to the top of the boulder, dragging my dad's sword behind me. No one seemed to notice._

"_Marco." Will had spread his hands open wide, appealing to Marco's better nature… if Marco even had one. "Come on. We're brothers."_

"_Aw, now, see." There was real disappointment in Marco's voice. "Why'd you have to go and remind me? I'm just going to have to shoot you know. And I was going to wait and shoot your girlfriend first, and make you watch." And he raised his gun closing one eye to take aim. "Oh, well."_

"_Will!" I cried "Here!"_

So many things happened in the next minute, it was almost amusing.

Almost

Marco, uttering some choice curse words, turned the gun on me, his finger tightening on the trigger, as I flung my dad's rusty sword to Will, praying that he would catch it.

He did. Catch it I mean. But as he did I heard a noise so loud I could have sworn that a bomb had gone off right in front of me. In fact, it was so loud, that it even drowned out the roaring thunder that could still be heard over our heads.

As I turned to see where the sound had come from, I felt a shooting pain tear through my abdomen. It felt as if someone were sticking a blazing hot fire poker through me.

I winced in pain as I felt my knees give out underneath me, and suddenly I found my self sprawled across the rock.

"No!" Will's shout of anguish sounded like it was a million miles away.

As the world faded to black, I caught myself thinking _Wow… It had only taken a moment to completely turn our lives around… _

A/N: So how was it? Should Elle die? (if your undecided, put it in your review anyways and I'll put her into a coma or something…) I need a least 3 reviews before I update so I can see where I'm going with this. The next chapter will be in Will's point of view. R&R Please!


	2. The Light of the Sword

A/N: Hey! I finally have a new chapter out for you. It isn't really all that good… but keep in mind that I was writing this at like one in the morning when I was like half asleep last night. Another update may not be up for a while because I have like four weeks of summer camps left with only five weeks of vacation. I'll still try to get the next chapter up before the end of summer vacation though. I really appreciated all of the reviews! And I'm hoping for a ton more! BTW in the story Italics are Will's thoughts (this is in Will's POV) and also I think once they put emphasis on a word… but you guys are smart so you should be able to tell the difference.

Disclaimer: All of these people so far belong to the great Meg Cabot… and if I was Meg Cabot then you would definitely know about it!

Chapter 2: The Light of the Sword

"Noooo!"

_How could this be happening? It should be me lying there bleeding, not Elle. _I found myself thinking as I starred at her prone body in anguish. _What had she ever done to anyone? _But then the answer came to me. It wasn't that she had _done_ anything wrong. She had just been born into this stupid situation.

We all had. Lance, Jen, even Marco. None of this was necessarily our fault. It was the fault of a bunch of people that haven't been alive for hundreds of years because they hadn't gotten history done right the first time.

And if I didn't do something, I would be dooming yet another innocent group of kids to having their lives ruined.

Time was running out and I needed to help Elle.

I felt a heavy weight in my right hand and looked down dumbly. _Why had Elle thrown a rusty old sword to me? How is that going to help me against my lunatic half brother holding a gun?_

I lifted the sword by the hilt to examine the blade more closely. To my surprise, a beam of blinding light shot out from the sword. I could barely make out Marco as he fell to his knees shielding his eyes.

I took an experimental step forward. Light still cascaded from the now shimmering blade in front of me.

"You can't kill me Arthur! I'm your brother! Your own flesh and blood! That's murder! How would you explain that to your girlfriend the Lily Maid?" Marco rambled in fear as I continued toward him.

"Elaine is not the Lily Maid; I thought you'd have figured that out by now. But you were right about one thing— I can't kill you," I stated as I brought the hilt of the sword down hard into the back of Marco's head. "That's just not something a King of the light side would do," I finished as Marco slumped forward into the mud, unconscious.

I dropped the sword on the spot and ran back to the boulder to find my love sprawled out in a pool of her own blood. _I've wasted too much time. It's too late. She's gone._ I desperately crawled to the top of the boulder and puller her head into my lap. I could feel hot tears well up in my eyes before falling down my face. I didn't even try to blink them back.

"Elle, baby, you've got to wake up. I can't live without you," I whispered, but there was no response. One of my tears fell to her cheek, and when I lifted my thumb to wipe it off, I realized that my hands were shaking.

"Elle, please, I …I love you" I whispered, then kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Will?" Elle's voice was barely audible, but it immediately caught my attention. She began to cough, and little droplets of blood fell onto her perfect lips.

"Elle? Oh my gawd, I'm so glad you're alive!" I murmured into her hair as I held her close, clinging to her for dear life.

"Will… he-lp…me…" Elle muttered, as her eyelids fluttered closed.

_Shit…_ I thought, then I frantically pulled out my cell phone and dialed.

"This is 911. Please state your emergency." The phone operator said in an overly cheerful voice.

"It's my girlfriend. She's been shot. Hurry." I managed to get out before I was once again overcome with tears.

A/N: So in response to your many, many reviews Elle didn't die… in this chapter… dun dun dun…

Sorry… I couldn't resist – lol

Review please!


End file.
